1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a novel process for converting carbon sulfides with hydrogen to hydrocarbons, particularly aromatics, over ZSM-5 type zeolites which may also contain a metal component having hydrogenation and/or hydrodesulfurization activity. This process is also directed to a means of providing a new inexpensive route directly from carbon sources to synthetic fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been tried to produce hydrocarbons in a facile, efficient and inexpensive manner. For example, CS.sub.2 has been reacted with hydrogen to yield H.sub.2 S and a variety of organic compounds dependent upon temperature, pressure, catalyst and reaction medium. At higher temperatures, lower hydrocarbons such as CH.sub.4 are produced and at lower temperatures reduction of carbon disulfide produces various organic sulfur compounds such as CH.sub.3 SH.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,928, for example, relates to a process for converting organic sulfur compounds into H.sub.2 S; a sulfided catalyst having incorporated therein two metal components such as nickel and molybdenum is used in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,107 relates to the discovery that hetero organic compounds of the R-X type may be converted to aromatic hydrocarbons by contacting such compounds with a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite. R stands for an aliphatic hydrocarbon moiety and X stands for a heteroatom such as sulfur, nitrogen, halogen or oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,103 discloses a process wherein lower aliphatic alcohols, carbonyls, ethers, or analogues thereof are converted to higher hydrocarbons by contacting such with a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio of about 60 to 600 to increase the liquid C.sub.5.sup.+ yield.